Darren's plan
by anaalove
Summary: Warning : RPF. Darren is horny and has a plan to have what he wants from Chris.  yeah, I suck at summaries


It was one of those nights. One of countless nights they spent together before the tour. And they were both very glad to get back to this routine. Being on tour was amazing, they got to see so many fans, visit many cities and perform. But it was tiring. And maybe in the end it was too tiring. So now, they were back at what they do best, hanging out with each other. A simple night.

They were at Chris'. He had invited Darren over for some pizza. Filming would start in a couple of days so they had their scripts with them. If they had some courage they would get on that. Later. Because for now they needed to just enjoy their time together.

Even though they weren't a couple, there was something between them. Something they didn't want to really identify because no matter if it was romantic feelings or sex attraction they would become nothing more but really good friends.

They had talked about this at some point, when Darren felt like he was starting to develop feelings for Chris but Chris had made it clear that he didn't want a relationship, not with Darren anyway. They had this amazing chemistry and he didn't to try and mess it up. And anyway, they were way too busy to take the time to make things work.

So they were best friends and nothing more. There were some times when they would cuddle or sometimes hold hands in their alone times but nothing more than that ever happen because they didn't want to cross this invisible line.

But tonight was hard. Being away on tour for a month meant sharing bedrooms and no special someone so no sex and Darren was horny. And even though he had learned to forget his feelings for Chris, the younger boy was still leaving him breathless. Tonight particularly. Or maybe it was the sexual frustration that made him see Chris even more that way.

Darren knew he shouldn't try to act on. Their conversation over their relationship was in the back of his head but he had a plan. And he knew that if it played it well, he could get what he wanted without Chris being upset. Because Darren knew that he must be as sexually frustrated as he was.

Darren started his plan casually. He went on the sofa, near Chris and went for the remote that was on Chris' lap. He knew Chris wasn't going to like that, they were watching his favorite tv show. Well, Chris was watching. But he did see the hand coming near the remote and went for it before Darren could. But Darren didn't stop there, he had a plan and it wanted to make it work so he attacked Chris to take possession of the remote. They sort of fought for a couple of minutes before Darren had another idea and went to tickle one of Chris's sides.

They went several minutes like this. Tickling each other, trying to gain control of the remote. At some point, Darren ended up over Chris' body, straddling him. Darren stopped. It was a very good way to continue his plan. He stared at Chris for a couple of minutes trying to examine his expression. Chris' face was cross with humor and lust.

Darren found what he needed, so he went to breath a few words at Chris' hear he would hope will work so he could get what they both wanted, needed even. "Kurt, you look so hot."

Darren knew it was the only it was going to work. He needed to distract Chris to the fact that it was Darren and him. He needed to make it like it was two different people so Chris would consider it.

Chris was a bit shocked when he heard Darren. He didn't expect that, though he clearly saw the lust in Darren's eyes. Chris didn't know what to do, he didn't want to at first, but then his frustration came right back to him and he knew he couldn't really stop himself. It was just roleplaying after all. Nothing that really counted. So Chris went for it and played along. "God, Blaine I want you."

Darren released the breath he didn't know he was holding. His plan had actually worked. He then planted a kiss on Chris' collarbone, going to his earlobe then his jaw to finally come for his lips.

At the beginning, the kiss was very chaste but it quickly became more teeth and tongue than everything else. Soon enough both of their shirts were out of the way. There were tongues on nipples, kisses on stomachs, moans coming out of their mouths.

Before they could go further, Chris stopped them. "Blaine. Blaine, stop. We can't do that on the couch, in my dad's house. Let's go to my room."

And with that, Chris took Darren's hand and lead him to his bedroom where they could continue Darren's plan.


End file.
